


Perspective

by Ohgingersnap



Series: S&M ( Sam and morals) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Bobby Singer, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, BDSM, Bad Parent John Winchester, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masochist Sam Winchester, Not Beta Read, Series, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: "Hey Dean? What do you think our Results are going to be?"I ask Dean softly, my voice seeming to break Dean out of his no doubt inappropriately timed fantasy.I watched as Dean blinked and licked his lips, I swear I saw a drop of saliva drip onto his chin.Ok that's disgusting.--------------------------------Or the one where we finally find out Sam's test results.-------------Follows along with my " little did you know" series.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: S&M ( Sam and morals) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672324
Kudos: 20





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first section of my eight part Sam series that takes place during and after Dean's story. If you have not read that series yet, I would read it first simply for back story.
> 
> This series will be a lot darker than Dean's story but I hope you guys love it regardless ❤
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own, enjoy!

_ Sam's Story- _

_ Four years ago, _

_ The F.T.C, _

_ (Federal test center.) _

_ _______ _

"Hey Dean? What do you think our Results are going to be?"

I ask Dean softly, my 

voice seeming to break Dean out of his no doubt inappropriately timed fantasy.

I watched as Dean blinked and licked his lips, I swear I saw a drop of saliva drip onto his chin.

_ Ok that's disgusting. _

"Dean?" I ask voice hitching up in pitch.

Said man huffed in annoyance, before slowly; Dramatically lifting his face from his hands so that he was now starting up at me. I felt his eyes follow my hands as they fiddled with the long frayed ends of my hair. My long legs bounced up and down with every shaky breath that I managed to take in.

Dean shrugged finally with a huff.

"I don't know Sammy. For all we know the test results could be screwed, and they could show that one of us is actually a girl named Candy. Who parents sold them on the black market so that they can finally have tacos on a Tuesday."

I froze all movement, hands stopping in my hair and long Jean clad legs halting mid bounce. I slowly turned my hazel eyes to glare into Dean's green ones sending him my best bitch face.

"Really Dean? I was being serious, and you should be too. These Results are kind of a big deal you know?" I said roughly before I went back to curling my long auburn hair around tanned fingers.

I watched as a painful looking frown etched itself onto Dean's face, his eyes watched my moving fingers before he threw his face back into his outstretched hands, just like any pre-madonna in the beginning of a cheesy coming to age story.

I rolled my eyes, as it fell silent in the large waiting room, the only sound to be heard was the rhythmic tap of my Feet against the aluminum, and Dean's heavy breathing.

My eyes flicked over again to Dean, but it seemed he was already buried deep into his mind and wouldn't be up for anymore small talk. I pursued my lips, letting my hair slip through my fingers as I slouched back into the hard plastic of the chair.

_ I don't think Dean understands the severity of the situation. This test was not a joke, nor was it something you can just brush off. No. This test was the single most important thing we will ever experience. It was made to place people into categories, made to establish order and to help us to get a better understanding of ourselves.  _

I shifted when I heard Dean let out a huff of air, running his hands up his face before placing them on top of his head, I watched with slight concern as he rested his head in the crook of his arms.

_ I mean I guess I get it, Dean is- as much as he loves to deny it- a worrier. Hell, he could drive himself into a self induced panic attack about things that have yet to be, if we let him. He is worried about the results, lost, and just wants to either leave and forget it all or to be placed into the easiest category there is. If Dean had it his way, he would be a vanilla and would leave and go buy himself a little cabin in the woods somewhere next to a lake, get a wife and maybe have a few kids and just die in that little cabin.  _

_ But that, sadly is not realistic.  _

The sound of loud chatter and high trilled giggling cut me out of my thoughts momentarily. I looked up at the noise to see a group of teens around my age conversing and smiling, clearly at ease and not at all concerned about their results.

Dean sighed again, before raising his head to look up at the teens now seated across from us. I watched Dean as he watched them. My hazel eyes analyzing his posture, I opened my mouth to speak to him but a nurse spoke before I could.

"Dean Winchester?"

His head snapped up at the sound of his name being called, his eyes raising before they caught onto the nurses warm browns.

"Are you Dean?" The women asked in a soft voice, Dean only nodded, causing the nurse to 

crack a small smile, "Well come on then Dean, I promise I don't bite."

I watched as Dean blinked, but made no move to get up, instead he proceeded to sit still for another 30 seconds.

I caught eyes with the nurse and sent a small smile in apology, she just shook her head and winked playfully in return.

Our eyes both snapped back to Dean when he finally decided to stand, Dean shot me a nervous glance before he made his way over to the waiting nurse.

" Good luck Dean."

I said voice soft and hopefully reassuring.

Dean stilled slightly at my words, eyes wide like he had half a mind to bolt right out of the building. Thankfully he was pulled into the tanned room before he could make any life damaging decisions. The door closed with a soft "thud" behind them, enclosing my brother in what was no doubt a maze of offices.

I had no more time than to let out a puff of anxious breath, before the door beside the one Dean disappeared behind opened.

"Samuel Winchester?"

My eyes snapped to look up at the female nurse who stood in the door, looking every bit the opposite of the nurse that took Dean. Honey blonde hair was replaced with dark onyx waves, soft brown eyes turned to blue steel and the reassuring smile, was now a thin grimace curtained by frown lines.

"Um, it's Sam actually."

I say awkwardly as I stand and make my way over to a now more annoyed nurse.

_ Ok, note to self. _

_ No small talk. _

I cleared my throat, slapping on a very unconvincing smile and slipped past the dark haired nurse into an overly fluorescent box of a room.

"This way."

The gruff voice demanded, as black heels clicked against tiled floors. The sound of my second hand tennis shoes a dull thud in comparison as we walked down a very cramped hallway. The walls were filled with the typical hospital photography, as stacks and stacks of red crates laid upon each other until they reached the ends of the crookedly hung photographs.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, as I tried to swat away the flies of worry buzzing around in my stomach.

The nurse stopped suddenly causing me to bump slightly into her side, I immediately pulled myself back at the fire scorching stare she sent my way.

"I'm sorry."

I choked out, but before I could embarrass myself further a stern male voice called me inside the room I was standing in front of.

"Samuel Winchester,

Come sit down please."

I shot the blue eyed nurse one last glance, swallowing down my reply of "It's Sam actually." because I had a feeling this man didn't care anymore, than the women behind me did.

I was shuffled into the small office by cold hands, having no time to look around before the door shut with a resounding slam. I quickly moved my long limbs forward, eyes downcast.

I barely had the chance to sit down into the plastic gray chair, before the man before me spoke.

" Before I read your results and give you your information packet."

The older man shook a hefty red packet in hand as he spoke before slamming it down onto weathered wood. I resisted the urge to jump, my left eye, the only thing that so much as twitched at the loud noise. 

If the man seemed impressed, he didn't show it. 

"I have a few questions for you."

Glassy dark eyes boarded into mine,

As a strangely fine dark eyebrow rose.

I cleared my throat,

"Yes.

Yes that's fine."

My voice was strong, no hint of the anxiety singing in my veins.

The man pursed his lips as if holding back a laugh,

He flipped open a charcoal gray folder and proceeded to flip through the clipped pages, no doubt wishing to stir up my emotions some more.

_ I hope Dean's people are not as harsh. _

"It says here in your file that you turned eighteen on May 2nd?"

"Yes sir."

The man huffed out a breath as he looked down at the calendar plastered on top of chipped wood.

"Today is the 6th of January.

Only four months out to your nineteenth birthday." 

My breath caught in my throat,

But before any sound of worry could leave my mouth, I bit down onto my tongue. The stinging electric pain distracted me as I nodded my head in confirmation.

The older male eyed me with a strange look in his eyes,

"Why did you just now take the test?

What stopped you from taking it at eighteen like other teens your age?"

The older man leaned back in his chair,

Hands coming up as fingers pressed together forming a bridge.

I let go of the aggressive hold that I had on my tongue,

Causing it to ache and sting with the teeth indentations that no doubt decorated the surface.

I swallowed before speaking, trying to swallow the tangy iron in my mouth.

"No offense sir."

I made a show of crossing my long legs,

Before clapsing my hands in my lap.

"But I'm more than positive that information is already in my file."

I tipped my head toward said file with a swish of brown locks.

"Also, I know a scare technique when I see one,

So if we can please skip the formalities and get on with my results?

I promised my uncle we would be home by dinner."

Dark eyes watched me through narrow slits, 

As the older male assessed me. Then unexpectedly he burst into boisterous chuckles.

"Very well son." He chuckled some more, one meaty hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his wrinkled forehead. 

"I should have known better than to try that on a Winchester." He said in a casual tone as he flipped open the red folder with a flick of his wrist.

"That technique didn't work on your father either." We both froze as the words left his mouth, my posture straightened automatically as hazel eyes grew like blooming flowers.

The man before me kept his eyes glued to the crisp paper below him, an air of calm around him, but his back was rigged versus before when it was slumped back against his dark office chair.

_ He didn't mean to say that. _

Before I could ask how well this man knew my father, he spoke.

"Samuel, Sam Winchester."

His dark eyes laid back on me, the orbs a degree softer than they were before.

"You placed into the masochist category."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far!
> 
> Next chapter is a lot longer and will be up sometime tomorrow.


End file.
